


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-7

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-7

※

「連訊息也不回…不能用手機嗎現在。」下午在拍攝現場時鄭澤運拿出手機查看早上傳給車學沇的訊息，發覺對方連看都還沒看，打電話也沒人接，左想右想也只能當做或許是在忙吧，所以一早才會不跟他打一聲招呼就走。

昨天送給車學沇的那隻熊抱枕又回到他的車上，看來只能下一次對方放假的時後再約他了，鄭澤運看了看日期，估計他們下次見面時他已經參加完軍樂隊考試了，如果能順利合格的話說不定能在軍隊裡見面吧。

這樣想著想著鄭澤運忍不住勾起嘴角，事實上他是很懷念車學沇嘮叨黏人的舉動，自從他入伍後身邊少了個總嘰嘰喳喳的小鳥還真有些不習慣。

「澤運啊、要準備了。」

「吶、馬上過去。」聽見工作人員的喚聲鄭澤運連忙收起手機轉身往現場走去。

※

「小狗有乖乖反省嗎?」

在黑暗中也不曉得經過了多長的時間，車學沇神情恍惚的靠在牆角發抖，直到好不容易等來門打開的動靜聲，是他們回來了、明明知道他們回來等帶著他的會是什麼，但是車學沇心中居然還是冒出了鬆了口氣的感覺，憑藉著聲音和光線的方向，他手腳並用的爬到士兵面前抬手抓著他們的褲角，一開口想說話卻因為長時間呼吸急促又沒有水份嘴唇乾裂，只發出幾聲抽氣。

「嗚……嗚。」

士兵們摘下車學沇眼上被眼淚和汗水微微浸濕的布條，光線讓車學沇刺痛的瞇了下眼，慢慢的才好不容易從黑暗中找回視覺，即便如此神情還是有些恍惚，士兵拍了拍他的臉頰他才抬起頭來看著他們。

「渴了吧，來餵你喝點你最愛的。」士兵們說著拉下褲頭的拉鍊從褲子裡掏出半硬挺的性器，還帶著些汗味腥騷的器官直直塞到他面前，車學沇反射性的退縮了一下，但在那些人捏住他的下巴時吃疼的只好吸吸鼻子乖乖張開口。

「嗚…嗚嗯。」帶著體味的下體他是不喜歡卻又如此熟悉，士兵捏住他臉頰時不得不配合的張開嘴，若是牙齒弄不舒服他們可能還免不了挨一頓打。

車學沇瞇起眼在士兵的引導下跪坐直身體雙手撫上對方性器根部，主動的伸出舌頭舔弄起口中的陰莖，指尖一邊撫弄著底部的囊袋，又是吮吸著龜頭又是親吻著側面突起的青筋，最後在含進嘴裡模仿著性交的動作抽插，順從的服侍著的士兵也忍不住按住車學沇的頭粗暴的在他嘴裡挺動，甚至一下下都微微插進他的食道。

可能是因為一整天也沒吃什麼東西，車學沇雖然有些反胃卻也只有些胃酸逆流的感覺，來的士兵都是ALPHA早就故意釋放出信息素壓制他，頭腦昏沉的OMEGA慾望很快就被誘發出來，車學沇一邊吞吐著口中的性器同時身體漸漸燥熱起來，他的身體已經被調教的可悲到即使只是幫人口交都會發情。

「好吃嗎小母狗，你最喜歡的大肉棒。」士兵扯起車學沇額前長了些的頭髮讓他抬起頭，嘴邊還掛著些唾液和陰莖蹭到嘴邊的前列腺液，面對士兵的話車學沇失神的看著他們，最後有些迷茫的癡笑起來伸出紅潤的舌頭舔了舔陰莖的頂端，雙手握住柱身套弄起來。

「喜歡…要好多…好多精液，給我。」在士兵手上的力道稍微鬆了點時車學沇馬上低下頭來張嘴舔弄，蹭的整個嘴邊都是白濁的液體，士兵悶吭了下按住他的頭顱把陰莖整個插進他嘴裡，粗暴的撞擊著車學沇只好抓住士兵的大腿穩住身體。

直到抽插了好一陣車學沇感受到嘴裡的性器又脹大了些一跳一跳的，這時對方卻突然抽出陰莖直直底在他面前，在對方射出來時車學沇看見面前脹起結，接著大量的精液直接射到他臉上讓車學沇瞇起眼，沒闔上的口中也掛著半透明的白濁，他伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴唇才慢慢張開眼精，看著那些士兵傻笑起來:「主人的…好熱，學沇…啊…學沇還要。」

士兵們相識的笑了笑，扯過他項圈上的牽繩把他拉出禁閉室，車學沇雙腿無力跌跌撞撞的被他們扯著頸上的項圈拉著走，士兵們把車學沇帶到大一些的房間，牽著他的那人把他扯到中央，他腳步不穩的直接跪坐在地，抬起頭來對方正好伸手解開他的項圈，順帶刻意的按壓他後頸發熱的線體。

「…嗚…嗚嗯。」後頸線體是OMEGA特別敏感的地帶，車學沇雙手撐著地板發出軟嚅的哀嗚聲差點兒就癱軟在地。

房內士兵們一個個圍到發情的OMEGA身邊，看了看周圍的ALPHA信息素高漲的室內讓OMEGA身體不自覺的顫抖，身下的肉穴一縮一縮的從深處開始流出發情的液體，搔癢感從生殖腔內部一路蔓延到全身，好想被幹…車學沇自己也感覺到了。

啊……他又要壞掉了。

他對著那些士兵們笑著自主的拉開大腿，露出已經微微濕潤的肉穴，自甘墮落的邀請著那些侵犯者。

在這場強迫式的輪姦裡他似乎也不知不覺被迫成了那一個共犯。

※

「啊…哈嗯，好多、哈啊…哈啊要不行了嗚……嗚嗯。」

活動室裡車學沇跪趴在地板上，身後的士兵拖著他的臀部，碩大的性器在股間進出著，帶出肉穴裡的精液流的整個大腿都是，他側臉趴在地上隨著撞擊的頻率一抽一抽的吐著氣，有人捏起他的下巴把陰莖送到他面前，他就伸出舌頭討好服侍的舔拭著，甚至空出一隻手套弄即將噴發的性器，在精液射出來時張著口承接最後嚥下嘴裡腥臭的液體。

身後的士兵看見他如此下賤的模樣邊幹著邊打了下他的臀部，加重搗幹的力道從後方扯起他後腦的頭髮強迫他抬起頭，壓低身子命令到:「把你的生殖腔打開。」

車學沇愣了下，想起他今天一早來不及準備就被叫去長官室，接著也沒有空檔時間就在禁閉室裡關了快十小時，最後又被拖來這，這期間他跟本沒有時間吃避孕藥，但在這短短的時間士兵不耐煩的催促下應了聲粗喘著氣點點頭。

反正…之後再吃就好了。

雙手撐在地面穩著身體放鬆身體乖順的打開生殖腔口好讓侵犯者進入，腔口一張開士兵馬上變換角度一舉插進腔口內部，敏感的生殖腔即使被進犯過多次但一被入侵還是讓車學沇差點腿軟。

一開始車學沇甚至連怎麼自己打開生殖腔都不曉得，沒有經歷過多少情事的OMEGA在非發情期根本不曉得如何自主打開生殖腔，但那些長官士兵並不管這些，在他哭著說他不會時只是打他甚至踹著他的腹部惡狠狠的命令他。

不會就學，學到會為止。

接著一次兩次強硬的插開他的生殖腔口，生殖腔被強迫打開的感覺很痛，每一都像被破處時一樣的疼，甚至時常還會帶著血絲，久了車學沇疼怕了、學乖了，漸漸的也掌握如何自己打開生殖腔口的方法，反正一樣都要被強姦，這樣還比較舒服一些。

「啊…還是那麼緊，明明不知道被多少人幹爛了…呼…只爽。」順利進入的士兵似乎很滿意，抱著車學沇的腰一下下的挺動，脹成紫紅色的陰莖磨的車學沇股間發紅，跨間撞擊臀部發出啪啪的聲音，伴隨著車學沇失神的淫叫。被人扯著頭髮他只能岔著腿跪坐在地、指尖撐著地板平衡身體，前面因為情潮硬挺的性器惹來了士兵的嘲弄。

真的是一被輪姦也能興奮高潮的小母狗。

車學沇聽著聽著忍不住笑出來，因為在生殖腔被精液射入的瞬間他真的渾身顫抖的跟著高潮，不只是前方的陰莖跟著射了出來，連生殖腔的內部都湧出一大股春水濕答答的流了滿地。

啊…他好變態，真的是變態。

那名士兵退出他身體後車學沇直接癱坐到地上，很快的前方又來了另一人扯過他的手臂把他抱過去，接著一手撫上OMEGA情慾高漲時微微脹痛的胸口用力的揉捏，車學沇感到有些疼但也推不開對方，同時身後又有另一人接上，粗糙的手指插進濕潤的肉穴搗弄了幾下後直接換上發硬的陰莖稍稍一滑就插了進去。

「呃!嗚…好大…哈嗯。」剛剛才經歷過高潮的肉穴一下子又被打開，敏感的媚肉緊緊的包裹住入侵者，讓插入的士兵發出一身低吟，轉了個角度咬了咬車學沇佈滿齒痕的後頸。

雖然這裡每個上他的ALPHA都會故意咬住他的線體住入信息素，但沒有一個人真正的完全標記他，也就導致車學沇只要經歷過一場集體性愛身上總是瀰漫著各式不同ALPHA的信息素味道，這些信息素總是讓車學沇精神恍惚又昏昏沉沉的。

他在軍營裡公開活動幾乎都被限制取消，長官也沒收了他的氣味抑制貼，後頸染了一堆ALPHA信息素的OMEGA就像個活靶，普遍的社會風氣裡這樣的OMEGA在他們眼裡就是個誰都能上的妓，走到哪都可能遇上客人，但每每車學沇走在路上被扯到角落扒下褲子時就覺得他連妓都不如，士兵們上他甚至不用給錢。

也因為總是在那些信息素還沒完全代謝，途中又會被其他人咬，車學沇身上的味道總是亂七八糟的，這次出去見鄭澤運是他好不容易在大半夜遮的結實，溜出軍營在藥房裡買到最強效的掩飾劑和後頸貼才出去。

一個又一個的士兵輪流扳開他的腿，如同這幾個月每天的生活一樣，本來青澀的肉穴被肏的嫣紅，甚至閉不攏的微微張著一個小口，穴口吐著白濁混著精液和體內分泌的潤滑甚至帶著點淡淡的粉色，那是使用過度的肉穴被弄的出了血絲。

「啊…哈啊、哈啊…主人好大…小母狗要被肏壞了…嗚…」車學沇仰躺在雙手各自被人按在地上，張著口不停喘氣，臉上掛著慢慢精斑、他的大腿被扳開到極致，身上的士兵由上而下的肏著幾乎被肏腫的肉穴，一大股一大股的精液隨著抽插的動作順著臀部在下方的地板聚集成一灘水漬，淫穢的畫面已經不曉得持續了幾個小時，途中車學沇甚至聽到開關門的聲音，有人走了又有新的人進來。

只有他一直沒有變的待在房間中央，躺在地上抬高屁股給人侵犯，生殖腔都快被肏到麻了，他們看他快要沒有反應時就往他臉上潑水，再沒反應就開始踹他的腹部，但在輪姦進行到逼近三小時時車學沇真的幾乎連叫的力氣都快沒有，這時不曉得誰提議了要弄他的內腔口，因為他們聽說OMEGA內腔被弄到反應會比一般還激烈。

OMEGA的內腔在生殖道的底部經過內腔便是OMEGA孕育生命的入口，一般來說性交並不會處碰到的地方，除非ALPHA特意去深入才會頂到，但那對OMEGA來說刺激很大甚至會感到疼，尤其再非標記自己的ALPHA情況下還會帶來無限的恐懼。

神情渙散的車學沇並沒有發現那些ALPHA打算做什麼，那些人把他拉起來時他還乖乖的張開腿，露出合不攏的小穴討好的笑了笑，此時那溫潤的蜜嗓喊出的聲音帶著嘶啞的顫抖:「主…主人。」

「我們的小母狗好乖，讓主人好好獎勵你最愛的陰莖。」面對熟悉的台詞車學沇只是點點頭，乖乖的任人拉開腿架住，卻不曉得為何身後又人摟住他，左右又各有一人抓住他的腿，甚至連手都被人固定。

車學沇低頭看著剛剛做出提議的士兵跪在他面前，扶著腫脹佈滿青筋的陰莖底在他身下闔不攏的穴口輕輕一滑，溼潤的肉穴就把ALPHA的陰莖吞了進去，在對方進入生殖腔時車學沇又悶吭了一聲，接著很快平復下喘息，調整著呼吸配合著體內撞擊的頻率側著低下頭來連眼神也漸漸渙散。

「來、好好放鬆身體主人要進去了喔。」

一句話讓差點就要昏過去的人又睜開眼，車學沇搖搖晃晃的抬起頭看向眼前的人，沒有理解對方話中的意思，他不是已經在插自己了嗎?生殖腔都已經被打開了，車學沇沒有想出答案，但身後的人已經單手環過他的身子按在他的下腹上，使進的按壓下去，剛才被踹過的地方被這麼一弄疼的車學沇皺起眉頭發出幾聲哀嗚:「呃哈…嗚，疼…啊嗯。」

往下推按腹部的手推擠到內部生殖腔和子宮的位置，阻擋了性愛中會主動延長的生殖道，這時插在他生殖腔裡的陰莖又開始往深處挺進，疼痛感讓本來神情渙散的車學沇瞬間清醒過來忍不住開始掙扎，這才發現為什麼有人個子架住他的大腿和手。

車學沇掙扎的扭動著一邊急促的抽氣，身體一點一點的被剖開的感覺讓他睜大著眼淚珠不停從眼角落下，按壓著他下腹的手動作越來越用力，身前的人也使盡的往深處頂，終於再一次撞擊直直頂開生殖道底部的內腔口。

「呃!啊…啊…」車學沇瞪大著雙眼一句完整的話也說不口，腳趾蜷縮甚至感覺小腿有些抽筋，但卻比不上內腔被侵犯的恐懼，OMEGA就算是跟標記自己最信任的ALPHA性愛要進入內腔都需要漫長的準備和安慰，通常進入內腔只在於因生殖道位置偏離精液不易進入宮頸到子宮懷孕的OMEGA身上，才會需要的特殊手段。

強暴者強迫打開OMEGA內腔無疑就是在施壓恐懼，讓他完完全全精神崩潰。

「操，真他媽舒服，本來還覺得有些鬆了，這裡一被插吸的可緊了。」士兵說著拖住車學沇的臀部開始淺出深入的頂弄，車學沇呼吸無法控制的越來越急促，眼淚爬滿了臉頰，雙腿被大大架開只能被迫看著粗黑的性器不斷沒入自己的身體，小腹被撞的似乎在每一次深入都被頂出一陣突起，但即便他疼、被進犯的生殖腔在ALPHA信息素的控制下還是不停的分泌出淫液，身後的ALPHA咬上他後頸注入信息素，在內腔被內射時，精液打在內腔壁上灼熱的觸感讓車學沇渾身顫抖的又潮吹了一次。

ALPHA們不停的恥笑著被他們強暴的淫蕩OMEGA，一次又一次更過分的蹂躪著OMEGA被調教的敏感身體。

「欸!不是換我嗎?!」在上一個人射精後，揉著車學沇胸部的士兵有些看著不滿搶先他一步插進OMEGA身體的人，捏了下OMEGA紅腫的乳頭抬頭對另一人說著，身後的人不以為意的抽插著發出舒爽的呻吟，看另一人不滿的模樣笑了下拉過車學沇扯開他的雙腿開口:「不然你一起來?反正都被肏鬆了。」

兩人相視一笑，把沒有反抗能力癱軟的OMEGA夾在中間，推著士兵的手沒有一點作用，本來就被塞滿的肉穴又被擴張開來，撕裂的疼感讓車學沇蜷縮起腳趾，他想往上逃但沒有一點餘地，士兵壓著他強硬的把另一根性器塞進飽脹的肉穴。

「啊…哈啊!」

好疼、渾身都好疼，身體像是被拆散了一般，下身傳來撕裂的疼痛，隨著他們的動作被撐大的肉穴疼的一縮一縮，又被弄得出了血，但士兵沒有注意或者說他們也不在乎OMEGA流下的血，繼續在他身上發洩他們的獸慾。

當一個地方道德觀完全崩壞，所有人都覺得這樣做是理所當然的，這個下賤的OMEGA生來就是被他們肏的狗，當這樣的想法在所有人腦中定型時，已經沒有人會覺得自己這樣做是錯的，反正大家不都是這樣做嗎?

不曉得過了多久的時間，車學沇只知道窗外的天色已經暗下來很久了，那些士兵似乎也換了一批又一批，最後一個人退出他的身體後，車學沇癱軟的躺在地上，有人走到他身旁蹲下拍了拍他的臉，車學沇迷迷糊糊的張開眼精抬起頭看著他們露出笑容:「主人……」

士兵們惡劣的笑著用手指又捅了捅車學沇闔不攏的穴口，摳挖出體他體內被射的滿滿的精液，甩了甩手把他的衣服扔到一旁的椅子上:「那單人浴室還有十五分就關了，你不快點爬過去，晚點就去大浴池吧。」

說完那些人終於紛紛離開室內，在人離開後車學沇又倒了回去，他是真的很想爬過去但真的被肏到渾身無力，腿軟的爬都爬不起來，他抬起手撫上自己被內射的有些鼓脹的下腹，突然想到他現在必須去做的事情。

「嗚……」幾乎是用盡了力氣，車學沇試了幾次才好不容易爬起來搖搖晃晃的走到椅子旁把衣服隨便套到身上，反正沾滿精液的衣服等等也只能換下，他手抖的連襯衫的扣子都重覆了好幾次才扣上，最後扶著牆壁搖搖晃晃走回去。

藥…他得回去拿他的藥。  
TBC


End file.
